1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaper bag and more particularly pertains to holding diapers and accessories used for baby care with a diaper bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bags and containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bags and containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding accessories used for baby care are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,130 to Coates discloses a combination carrying bag for infant accessories and diapering station. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,559 to Titus discloses a diaper and infant accessory caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,277 to Lim discloses a nappy or diaper changing bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,619 to Muckenfuhs discloses a side opening flexible bag with longitudinally oriented carrying handle secured to side panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,467 to Steinberg discloses a diaperbag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a diaper bag that includes a plurality of compartments each separately pivotable and extendable for allowing quick and easy access to the contents therein.
In this respect, the diaper bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding diapers and accessories used for baby care.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved diaper bag which can be used for holding diapers and accessories used for baby care. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.